


Вместе

by Lim_sorgo



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Написано по заявке на ГФ-однострочниках: "Курт/Васко. Что угодно поэтой гифке".
Relationships: Kurt/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> ау от событий канона: Курт выжил после измены и смог сбежать; несколько раз упоминается Герман

Курт понимал, что не сможет выстрелить. Младший из сопляков знал, кого посылать за ним. Всегда хорошо разбирался в людях, чувствовал малейшую слабость, и про них с Васко тоже наверняка быстро догадался, хотя видит защитник воинов, Курт изо всех сил пытался это скрыть.

Началось у них еще на корабле. Этот напыщенный мальчишка, гордо обходящий свою посудину, как генерал на смотре личного состава, смешил Курта. И подолгу засматривался на него, гоняющего своих сопляков вокруг мачты. Курт спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд и потел еще сильнее.

Он случайно ввалился в каюту Васко, перепутав ее с каютой кузенов. Капитан переодевался, стоя у кровати голым по пояс.

Буркнув первые пришедшие в голову слова извинения, Курт хотел отступить спиной в узкий коридор, но Васко неожиданно улыбнулся и расправил плечи, показывая себя. «Ты всем мужикам так улыбаешься?» — невольно подумал Курт, обалдело понимая, что ему нравится реакция Васко, его улыбка, его смешливые глаза, его тело, запах в его каюте — провались оно все разом в пекло.

— Приходите вечером выпить со мной, капитан, — предложил Васко негромко, щурясь и наклоняя голову набок, точно оценивая вероятность отказа.

— Почему бы нет, капитан, — ответил Курт, ругаясь про себя на все лады, ведь собирался куртуазно отказаться, подражая мальчишке-дипломату, от которого многого уже нахватался, но вместо этого неожиданно согласился — как будто кто-то другой говорил за него.

И они действительно просто выпили, ничем другим заняться бы не получилось: слышимость в каютах была отменная, каждый храп в любой из них раздавался сразу во всех остальных.

В другой день Курт с Васко выпили еще раз — на верхней палубе, расположившись на бочках с ромом. Потом в подвешенной над волнами шлюпке. На корме, у шпиля. За рубкой.

— Ты всегда так долго ждешь? — спросил Васко наконец, качая пустую бутылку в изящных пальцах. У крестьян, солдат и простых работяг Курт таких никогда не видел, только у своего подопечного, красавчика-принца.

— Где? — мрачно спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам, точно собирался завалить Васко прямо здесь, на пропитанных солью досках.

Тот взял лампу и повел его за собой вниз, в трюм, в темную душную утробу корабля, где стонали доски обивки, шуршали крысы в переборках и глухо ворчал океан, сжимая борта в своих мощных объятиях.

Васко раздевался медленно, встав как раз в круг света от лампы, а Курт смотрел, стараясь не моргать лишний раз. С ним никогда еще не случалось такого, чтобы его настолько откровенно и бесстыдно хотели, показывая это всем телом, взглядом, улыбкой да и просто — словами.

— Хочу тебя, — сказал Васко и опустился на мешки с мукой, которые Курт давно уже опробовал — сбегал сюда поспать от шумных мальчишек, готовых скакать с рапирами целый день напролет, не зная устали.

«Это ничего, он же сам хочет, — повторял про себя Курт, раздеваясь и стараясь выкинуть все ненужное из головы. — Я буду осторожен, не стану спешить, я не он, проклятье, я не он, не он, я никогда не сделаю парню больно».

— Ты так до-о-олго, — протянул Васко, беззастенчиво разводя ноги, приглашая всем телом, давая понять, что готов ко всему.

Краем сознания Курт отметил, что член у него идеальной формы — ровный, красивый. И стоит так крепко, что волей-неволей проникаешься силой желания.

«Он уже не ребенок, взрослый парень, у него наверняка было с кем-то до меня, ему не будет больно, не будет больно, не будет…»

Конечно же, в тот раз у них ничего не получилось. Курт уже не помнил, что нес, пытаясь объяснить свою неудачу, но правды не сказал, а Васко все равно будто понял. Благодаря его деликатности и терпению у них все пошло на лад, если это можно было так называть.

Курт брал его и старался не думать про Германа, не думать про ублюдка, только не думать про него. В их сексе было больше Германа, чем их самих. Выкинуть подонка из головы получалось самое большее на пару минут — уже в конце, перед разрядкой. Но и то был хлеб, хотя бы кончая не вспоминать его потную ряху. В эти минуты Курт смотрел на Васко — и видел Васко, жадно изучал каждое изменение его лица, ловил каждую дрожь, каждый стон, проводил пальцем по его губам и мог кончить только от этого.

— Тебя послали убить меня? — спросил Курт, целясь в знакомое до боли лицо.

— Найти, — ответил Васко — так легко и спокойно, словно ничего не случилось, ничего не переменилось между ними.

«Не вздумай пойматься на это обманчивое спокойствие», — велел себе Курт.

До Хикмета, захваченного Монетной Стражей, оставалось всего ничего, скоро он был бы среди своих, но его стоянку в лесу обнаружили.

— Твои солдаты так долбанули меня по затылку, чуть сознание не потерял, — сообщил Васко беззлобно. — Ты считаешь меня врагом? Поэтому ничего не сказал мне?

— Не считаю. Не сказал, потому что ты доложил бы соплякам — слишком уж лоялен к ним.

— А ты сам? Ты же их любишь. Наверняка ведь уже понял, какую чудовищную глупость сотворил.

— Я выполнял приказ. Соплякам никогда не было до меня дела, узнай они чуть раньше — вздернули бы без всяких сожалений.

— Неправда, — покачал головой Васко. — Они любят тебя. И оба велели передать тебе, что ты можешь вернуться.

Похоже, его тонкий ход с дуэлью оценили, ведь именно благодаря поражению командира на глазах у всех солдат те и побросали оружие. Он сам не до конца понимал, хотел ли проиграть, поддавался ли. Или понимал, но не мог признаться самому себе.

— Ты сделал все, чтобы спасти своих подопечных. Стоило просто предупредить их, но как вышло, так вышло. Главное, что все живы.

Лес шумел вокруг них, и Курт не знал, сколько человек скрывалось за деревьями, один ли пришел Васко или взял с собой целый отряд. Держать пистолет становилось все труднее, пора было решать: стрелять или прекратить этот спектакль.

— Значит, нашли в себе силы простить меня? — пробормотал Курт. — А ты? Ты сможешь простить?

— Да. С тобой, знаешь, вообще нелегко, я привык. Но надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда решишь убить кого-то, посоветуешься сначала со мной. Раз уж мы вместе.

«А мы вместе?» — хотел спросить Курт, но слова застряли в горле, потому что Васко больше не стоял на месте — решительно двинулся к нему, ткнулся грудью в дуло пистолета и посмотрел с вызовом в глаза.

«Вместе», — решил Курт, опуская уставшую руку.


End file.
